Glossary A
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z A=A=A=A Anything equals anything equals anything. This is the way the reactive mind thinks, irrationally identifying thoughts, people, objects, experiences, statements, etc., with one another where little or no similarity actually exists. Example: Mr. X looks at a horse, knows it's a house, knows it's a school teacher, so when he sees a horse he is respectful. This is the behavior of the reactive mind. Everything is identified with everything on a certain subject. aberration is a departure from rational thought or behavior. From the Latin, "aberrare", to wander from, Latin "ab", away, "errare", to wander. It means basically to err, to make mistakes, or more specifically to have fixed ideas which are not true. The word is also used in its scientific sense. It means departure from a straight line. If a line should go from A to B, then if it is "aberrated", would go from A to some other point, to some other point, to some other point, to some other point, to some other point, and finally arrive at B. Taken in its scientific sense, it would also mean the lack of straightness or to see crookedly. Academy That area of the Technical Division in which courses and training are delivered. additive a thing which has been added. This usually has a bad meaning in that an "additive" is said to be something needless or harmful which has been done in addition to standard procedure. "Additive" normally means a departure from standard procedure. admin (administration) A contraction or shortening of the word "administration". "Admin" is used as a noun to denote the actions involved in "administrating" an organization. The clerical and executive decisions, actions and duties necessary to the running of an organization such as originating and answering mail, typing, filing, sending memos and emails, applying policy, and all those actions, large and small, that make up an organization. admin (in auditing) is also used about the action or fact of keeping auditor's reports, summary reports, worksheets and other records related to an auditing session. "He kept good admin" meaning that his summary report, auditor's report and worksheets were neat, exactly on pattern, in proper sequence and easily understood, as well as complete. affinity Degree of liking or affection or lack of it. Affinity is a tolerance of distance. A great affinity makes you feel 'close' to somebody or something. It's a tolerance of or liking of closeness or close proximity. A lack of affinity would be an intolerance of or dislike of closeness. Affinity is one of the components of understanding, the other components are reality and communication. One's level of affinity is expressed on the so-called tone scale. ally is a person from whom sympathy came when the preclear was ill or injured. An ally coming to the preclear's defense of his words or actions aligns with the individual's survival. The reactive mind of the preclear gives that ally the status of always being right--especially if this ally-relationship originally is coming from a highly painful engram. The ally is seen as a person that has to be blindly followed or supported as 'he can do no wrong'. alter-is To change or falsify the way something actually is. analytical means capable of resolving, such as problems and situations. The analytical mind would be the conscious aware mind which thinks, observes data, remembers it and resolves problems. It would be essentially the conscious mind as opposed to the unconscious mind. In CT the analytical mind is the one which is alert and aware and the reactive mind simply reacts without analysis. The word "analytical" is from the Greek, "analysis", meaning resolve, undo, loosen, which is to say take something to pieces to see what it is made of. This is one of those examples of the shortcomings of the English language since no dictionary gives the word "analytical" any connection with thinking, reasoning, perceiving, which in essence is what it would have to mean, even in English. anaten An abbreviation of analytical attenuation, meaning lowering or weakening of the analytical awareness of an individual for a period of time (long or short). It is a degree of unconsciousness. Anaten is a mental phenomenon; it stems from the restimulation of an engram which contains pain and unconsciousness. ARC A word made from the initial letters of affinity, reality and communication which together equals understanding. ARC is pronounced as three letters A-R-C. ARC break 1) A sudden drop or cutting of one's affinity, reality, or communication with someone or something. It is pronounced by its letters "A-R-C break". 2) A sudden drop or cutting of one's affinity, reality or communication with someone or something. This is in common language known as an upset or a condition of being shocked, disappointed, surprised, offended, etc. The A-R-C break gives an inside look in the anatomy of what is going on. (Abbrev. ARC brk, ARCX, ARC X) ARC break assessment Reading a prepared auditing list which applies to the activity. The list is read to the pc while on a meter. In the ARC break assessment the auditor only locates and then indicates the charge found to the pc. It is used on very upset pc's where actual auditing is not possible. If auditing is possible you can do auditing by lists. The same list can be used but here you actually run a process to handle each read to F/N VGIs. ARCU CDEINR Stands for affinity, reality, communication, understanding. And curious, desired, enforced, inhibited, no, and refused. These are the points assessed by an auditor on the meter when handling an ARC break. First he assesses ARCU, finds the most charged one and indicates it to the pc. Then he assesses CDEINR, finds the most charged one and indicates it to the pc. Example: The first assessment finds 'reality'. This is indicated. The second assessment could end up with "inhibited reality". This is indicated to the pc who will feel relief. as-is/as-is-ing To view anything exactly as it is, without any distortions or lies, at which moment it will be fully understood. When a problem is as-is-ed it will vanish and cease to exist as a problem. assess means to choose, from a list of statements - which item or thing has the biggest read on the meter. The longest read usually will also have the pc's interest. assessment is done by the auditor between the pc's bank and the meter. There is no need in assessing to look at the pc. Just note which item has the longest fall or blowdown. The auditor looks at the meter while doing an assessment. Also the action of an auditor reading down a list to find out which item on the list reacts more than the other items on the list, using a meter, and so choose which item to handle. (See also, prepared lists). assist A simple auditing action given as a first aid. Does not replace medical first aid. An action undertaken by an auditor to assist the spirit to confront physical difficulties. attention When interest becomes fixed, we have attention. Attention is aberrated by becoming unfixed and sweeping at random, or becoming too fixed without sweeping. attention unit Could be considered a theta energy unit of awareness existing in the mind in varying numbers from person to person. This would be the theta endowment of the individual; attention unit are what he enjoys with, thinks with and works with. Attention units can be caught up in incidents on the time track and be locked up in these incidents, in problems and so on. A person who is 'not there' mentally has most of his attention units locked up. See also theta. auditing Also called processing, the application of CT processes and procedures to a person by a trained auditor. The exact definition of auditing is: the action of asking a preclear a question (which he can understand and answer), getting an answer to that question and acknowledging him for that answer. auditing by lists Is used to handle bad indicators on pcs related to a specific situation or auditing action. You use a prepared list. If auditing is possible you can do auditing by lists. You assess the list and handle each read to F/N VGIs with a process. The same list can be used to do an ARC break assessment, but here you only assess and indicate the charge. See also ARC break assessment. auditing comm cycle This is the auditing communication cycle that is always in use: #Is the pc ready to receive the command? (appearance, presence) #Auditor gives command/question to pc (cause, distance, effect) #Pc looks in his bank for an answer #Pc receives answer from his bank #Pc gives answer to auditor (cause, distance, effect) #Auditor acknowledges pc #Auditor sees that pc received the acknowledgement (attention) #New cycle beginning with (1). You drill different parts of this thoroughly in the training routines (TRs). auditing session A period in which an auditor and preclear are in a quiet place where they will not be disturbed. The auditor gives the preclear certain and exact commands which the preclear can follow. auditor A person trained and qualified in applying CT processes and procedures to individuals for their betterment; called an auditor because auditor means "one who listens." Auditor's Code #The technical or professional code of CT auditors; a list of "do's" and "don'ts". The rules are based on experience and have proven themselves to be necessary to ensure optimum progress in auditing a case; the governing set of rules for the general activity of auditing. #Important set of rules, which guides the auditor's professional behavior and attitude. The purpose of these rules is to develop maximum trust between auditor and pc. Maximum trust leads to quickest and most lasting results. It's a joy to be audited by an auditor, who sticks to this code rigorously all the time. Remember the important rule: auditor plus pc is greater than pc's bank (auditor + pc > bank). auditor's C/S A sheet on which the auditor suggests the case supervision instructions for the next session. It has to be approved by the C/S before being carried out. Auditor's Report Form This shows in summary form what actions were taken in the session and how they went. The ARF is made out at the end of each session and is an outline of what happened during the session. (Abbreviation: ARF). automatic bank When a preclear gets picture after picture after picture all out of control. This applies especially to CT-5, Engram Clearing. Automatic bank can occur when the auditor isn't following an assessed somatic or complaint or has chosen the wrong one or one which the preclear is not ready to confront. automaticity Something one is doing but is unaware or only partially aware be is doing; something the preclear has "on automatic." Axioms (Axiom) #An axiom is a basic assertion that is accepted without proof. Axioms form the foundation upon which many technical systems are built, including geometry, formal logic and many others. #The Scientology Axioms were cataloged by LRH in 1954. They consist of 58 fundamental statements from which Scientology technology is derived. They can be summarized as the senior considerations that have been agreed upon and are considered by some to be the fundamental underlying principles of existence itself. #The Dianetics Axioms were cataloged by LRH in 1951. They consist of 194 statements from which the procedures of Dianetic Auditing are derived. #Sometimes in Scientology the term 'Axioms' is used in a general sense to refer collectively to The Prelogics (or the Qs), The Logics, The Factors, The Dianetics Axioms and the Scientology Axioms.